


Immutable Things - Unveränderliche Dinge

by dogpoet, TwoWorldsChild



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tarsus IV, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: Spock hat dir einst erzählt, dass das Universum aus Parallelwelten besteht, das jede Entscheidung, die du triffst, zwei neue Abzweigungen auf der gewundenen Linie deines Lebens erschafft.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immutable Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73505) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



> Diese Geschichte erwähnt kurz Tarsus und Prostitution. 
> 
> PS: And again a big „thank you“ to dogpoet for her permission to translate another of her wonderful stories.

* * *

 

_Die meisten von uns erfahren das Leben als einen geradlinigen Fortschritt und nur als diesen. Aber das ist eine Illusion, weil jeden Tag präsentiert uns das Leben vielerlei Entscheidungsmöglichkeiten. (…) Und jede Entscheidung führt zu einem neuen Pfad. Zur Arbeit gehen. Zuhause bleiben. Und jede Entscheidung die wir treffen, kreiert eine neue Realität._

-Walter Bishop in Fringe, „The Road Not Taken“

 

**_________________________________________________________**

 

**_________________________________________________________**

 

Spock hat dir einst erzählt, dass das Universum aus Parallelwelten besteht, das jede Entscheidung, die du triffst, zwei neue Abzweigungen auf der gewundenen Linie deines Lebens erschafft. Manchmal, in der Mitte der Nacht, kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern, wer du bist, wo du bist. In deinen Träumen bist du einer der anderen James T. Kirks, die andere Entscheidungen treffen und andere Leben führen.

 

Aber eine Sache ist immer dieselbe: du kommst immer rechtzeitig zur Welt, um zu hören, wie dein Vater dir einen Namen gibt, rechtzeitig, um zu entkommen, bevor die Kelvin explodiert, rechtzeitig, um das weinen deiner Mutter zu hören.

 

In einer dieser Welten entscheidest du dich, das Auto deines Stiefvaters zu stehlen. Er nervt dich und du willst es ihm heimzahlen. Es ist einfach, sich die Schlüssel zu nehmen, wenn er nicht hinschaut. Und es kümmert dich nicht, das der Wind das Verdeck abreißt. Die Geschwindigkeit fühlt sich gut an. Sie lässt dich etwas fühlen. Als das Kliff in Sichtweite kommt, springst du aus dem Auto. Der Himmel ruft nach dir, leer und offen mit seinen lockenden Sternen. Ein Moment der Schwerelosigkeit. Eine Stimme - vielleicht die deines Vaters - sagt: Lebe. Und das tust du, deine Schuhe suchen halt im Staub und an den Felsen, deine Jeans als deine einzige Rüstung, zerrissen.

 

Oder: Als das Kliff in Sichtweite kommt, denkst du wie schön die Felsen sind. Der Abgrund ruft nach dir. Er sagt: Komm. Und das tust du. Du wirst eins mit dem Metall. Eins mit der Schwerelosigkeit. Eins mit dem Wasser, das träge über Iowas Steine fließt. Und die Welt dreht sich ohne dich weiter.

 

In einer anderen Welt entscheidest du dich dagegen, das Auto zu stehlen. Stattdessen läufst du davon. Und dir geht das Geld aus. Es erscheint nur logisch, Dinge zu stehlen. Es ist nicht so, das du geplant hättest, im Gefängnis zu landen, aber immerhin hast du ein Dach über dem Kopf und regelmäßige Mahlzeiten. Du weißt dich zu verteidigen und niemand fasst dich an. Du bist ein Jahr dort, wenn du entscheidest, dich in die Datenbanken der Sternenflotte zu hacken, um Zugang zu den Daten deines Vaters zu bekommen. Es ist nicht so, das du erwartet hättest, dass sie einen Vulkanier zu dir schicken um einen kleinen Plausch zu halten.

 

Du stiehlst das Auto. Du springst. Du lebst. Bei der Anhörung wählst du die Besserungsanstalt, wo sich herausstellt, das jeder dort raucht wenn das Personal nicht hinschaut. Die Mädchen treiben es in den Waschräumen nach den Mahlzeiten. Eine von ihnen hatte schon ihre vierte Abtreibung und sie ist gerade mal dreizehn. Es gibt alle Arten von Sex dort, von dem die Erwachsenen nicht einmal eine Ahnung haben. Alle Arten von Sex. Und du tust es auch. Du lernst.

 

Du stiehlst das Auto nicht, aber du hörst auf zu sprechen, weil dich sowieso niemand versteht, selbst wenn du redest. Du drehst die Musik so laut auf, dass deine Mutter jedes mal den Staubsauger anwirft um den Lärm zu übertönen. Du beginnst, im Garten hinter dem Haus zu schlafen, damit du das Geschrei deines Stiefvaters nicht mehr hören musst. Du betrachtest die Sterne und fragst dich, wie dein richtiger Vater gewesen ist. Mit siebzehn erträgst du es nicht mehr und du trittst der Sternenflotte bei, weil das alles ist, was, neben deinem Bruder, von ihm geblieben ist. Dein Vater hat an die Sternenflotte geglaubt. Du tust es nicht. Aber du versuchst es.

 

Du stiehlst, du springst, du lebst. Bei der Verhandlung wählst du Tarsus, weil du schon immer von diesem Planeten herunter wolltest. Wenn das die Strafe für das stehlen eines Autos ist, planst du das ab jetzt öfter zu tun. Das Militärartige Camp taugt nichts, aber du legst immerhin an Muskelmasse zu. Du denkst daran, Mädchen zu beeindrucken. Aber dann geht es Bergab und alles an das du denken kannst ist: Wasser, Essen, Waffen. Alles was du denkst ist: kalt, Soldaten, Tod. Alles was du denkst ist: ein weiterer Tag, eine weitere Stunde, weitere fünf Minuten.

 

Der Diebstahl, der Sprung, das Leben. Nach der Besserungsanstalt bist du daran gewöhnt. Du verdienst genug zum überleben, gibst BJ's in Bartoiletten. Es ist eine Art Freiheit. Du ziehst umher. Du endest in San Francisco. Dort triffst du ihn. Einige Kadetten haben ihn mit in diese Bar geschleift. Und er ist an menschlichem Sozialverhalten interessiert sagt er dir, weil er missversteht, was du ihm anbietest. Im Stundenhotel will er nur reden. Du denkst, er ist verrückt, aber ihr redet. Du erzählst ihm Dinge, die du niemandem zuvor erzählt hast. Aber immerhin, er bezahlt dich.

 

Du stiehlst, du springst, du lebst. Du wählst Tarsus. Gouverneur Kodos nimmt dich gefangen. Er stellt dich vor die Wahl: er kann dich beschützen … aber nicht umsonst. Du entscheidest zu kämpfen. Du entscheidest dich zu fliehen. Du stirbst beinah bei dem Versuch, von Staub und Gras allein zu überleben. Du stirbst beinah, als du vier andere rettest. Du stirbst beinah. Aber du tust es nicht. Als du heimkommst, verbringst du viel Zeit mit trinken in einer Bar in Riverside. Du willst dich nicht bewegen. Du willst gar nichts tun. Dir gefällt das brennen des Whiskeys und das vergessen. Es gefällt dir, wenn dich jemand ins Gesicht schlägst, denn es dämpft den anderen Schmerz.

 

Du wendest dich nicht ab, wenn Kodos dich bedrängt. Du warst immer schon hübsch. Du rennst nicht davon. Du schließt deine Augen und denkst an das Essen, das er dir danach geben wird. Du rennst nicht davon. Du schaltest einfach ab. Du rennst nicht davon, bis er versucht dich zu töten. Du schaffst es mit einem Paar Cardassianer vom Planeten zu entkommen, die ihr zusammengeflicktes Schiff ISS Enterprise genannt haben um die Föderation zu neppen, deren Schiffe niemals kamen. Du nimmst andere Passagiere an Bord, einschließlich eines unscheinbaren Vulkaniers, der dich vor einem paranoiden, blutdürstigen Cardassianer mit einem Messer rettet.

 

Du stiehlst, du springst, du lebst. Du kämpfst auf Tarsus. Du kommst gebrochen heim und fängst an zu trinken. In einer Bar in Riverside triffst du Chris Pike. Er erzählt dir von deinem Vater. Du sagst ihm, das er dich gernhaben kann, aber er schaut dich nur an, als ob er bereits tausende Kinder wie dich gesehen hat und er ist nicht beeindruckt. Er ist ein bisschen so, wie du dir deinen Vater immer vorgestellt hast. Genau so, wie du dir immer seine Stimme vorgestellt hast, wie er dich lobt. Du hörst seine Stimme immer noch in deinem Kopf und wünschst dir, sie wäre real.

 

In der Bar triffst du Chris Pike. Du schlägst ihn, er schlägt zurück. Du trinkst noch ein bisschen mehr. Du wachst in der Allee hinter der Bar auf. Dein Portemonnaie ist weg. Du denkst, das Pike mit einer Sache recht hatte: du solltest diesen verdammten Planeten verlassen. Du stiehlst dich in einem Transport davon und endest bei einer Gruppe Ferengi Schmuggler. Während du Medikamente aus einem Hospital auf Vulkan stiehlst, wirst du von einem vulkanischen Wissenschaftler erwischt, vom dem sich später herausstellt, das er zur Hälfte Mensch ist.

 

Du triffst ihn auf der Erde. Du triffst ihn im All. Ihr trefft euch immer. Manche Dinge ändern sich nicht. Du bist auf Altair zum Landurlaub. Du bist in einer Hütte, die Diplomaten vorbehalten ist und er legt Feuerholz nach. Du bist gekommen, um einen Friedensvertrag auszuhandeln. Dieser Teil von Altair ist waldreich, die Luft riecht wie nichts zuvor, seit du im Yosemite Park campen warst. Du atmest diese süße Luft ein. Du bist auf der ISS Enterprise und er liegt neben dir, wach während du schläfst für den Fall, das jemand kommt, der dich töten will. Er ist immer an deiner Seite, der einzige, dem du trauen kannst. Du bist auf Vulkan, die Luft ist heiß und trocken. Du wurdest als außergewöhnlicher Mensch bezeichnet, aber dennoch höchst emotional. Du kannst deine Wissenschaftsprojekte mit den anderen diskutieren, aber nur er allein wird mit dir über deine Vergangenheit, seine Vergangenheit reden, nur er wird neben dir liegen. Du bist auf der USS Enterprise, ihre Triebwerke summen. In deinen ersten Tagen als Captain rettest du einen Planeten und verlierst einen anderen. Du kämpfst mit ihm, ihr gewöhnt euch aneinander, und nun --

 

Du wachst auf.

Du wachst auf.

Du wachst auf.

Du wachst auf.

Du wachst auf.

Du wachst auf.

Du wachst auf.

Du wachst auf.

 

Und das ist gleich. Du wachst auf und er ist an deiner Seite. Dir ist warm, weil er mehr Decken über dich gelegt hat. Dir ist warm, weil er sich an dich presst, ein Bein zwischen deinen. Dir ist warm, weil du sein Bewusstsein spüren kannst und es lässt dich vor Begierde zittern. Dir ist warm. Und er wacht auf, weil er dein Verlangen spürt. Er sagt deinen Namen so klar, als ob er nicht geschlafen hätte. Er sagt deinen Namen und du sagst seinen.

 

In diesen Welten, wo du stirbst ist er allein. In den Welten wo er stirbt, bist du es.

 

Du bist.

 

Du stellst ihn dir alt vor, trauernd an der Stelle wo du gestorben bist. Und er fühlt, was du denkst und er sagt, „Du bist am leben.“

 

Du bist.

 

Du liegst in einem Raum voller Sterne. Du spürst tausend andere Ichs auf der anderen Seite der dünnen Wand von Zeit und Raum. Du kannst sie fast mit deiner Hand berühren, mit deinem Geist. Du fragst dich, ob du es schaffen würdest.

 

Dann pressen sich seine Finger an deine Wange, erden dich. Und du kennst ihn. Und du kennst dich selbst. Du weißt, wer du bist. In dieser Welt gibt es ihn zweimal. Und es ist die beste aller Welten. Es gefällt dir. Du triffst die richtigen Entscheidungen, auch wenn es nicht immer so aussieht. Du bist hier. Er berührt dich in deinem Geist. Und du öffnest dich ihm. Du öffnest deine Finger. Hier. Und da. Er berührt dich an den dunkelsten Stellen deines Körpers. In den dunkelsten Stellen deines Geistes sieht er dich. Er schmeckt dich. Er stößt ihn dich. Und du windest dich.

 

Du kannst tausend Welten sehen, wie Bilder, die über einen Bildschirm flackern. Dinge die du hättest sein können. Möglichkeiten. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt zerknüllen deine Hände die Laken. Du atmest in dein Kissen. Seine Hände halten dich. In den Welten, in denen ihr beide lebt, ist er bei dir. Du weißt das. Du weißt.

 

Und er sagt, „Du.“

 

Und du antwortest, „Du.“


End file.
